


Angsty April

by ideawall



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angsty April, Character Death!, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, everyone is fair game - Freeform, old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideawall/pseuds/ideawall
Summary: Found my old LJ and these are just some of my old entries for Angsty April.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Senshi/Shitennou
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look Ma! I found my old LJ.  
> Entries that I did back in the day for Angsty April

Prompt: Glitter and Cupcakes  
Warning: Character Death!

Usagi smiled when the little girl handed her the cupcake. _You like strawberry best right Auntie?_ She didn't, but that was ok because strawberry was Chibi-Usa's favorite. The icing was chocolate which was her favorite so she licked that off first. She stopped when she heard a giggle.

"You're silly Auntie." A clear plastic bag full of glitter and confetti was placed on the couch between them.

"You think so?" Another giggle as Usagi sprinkled glitter and confetti over dark curly hair.

"Yes. Mommy's not so silly any more. Daddy says its cuz of the whore bones. What are whore bones Auntie?"

Usagi almost choked on the last bit of icing.

"I think Daddy meant hormones. It's from the baby."

Usagi thanked Makoto for the glass of water and drank it quickly while the other woman dragged her eight year old away from the grown up area.

Usagi looked back at the cupcake. Makoto's daughter was eight years old today. She hadn't even been born when the whole let's travel to the future with Chibi-Usa thing happened. But then Crystal Tokyo never happened either. How could she have ruled paradise without her Prince Charming, her soul mate and lover?

She put the cupcake down. It was strawberry after all, and that was Chibi-Usa's favorite. But there was no Chibi-Usa anymore. She only existed in dreams and memories of a could have been future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Her daughter never came home that night. That didn’t bother her so much; her daughter often spent the night at a friend’s house and simply forgot to call. All it meant was that the two of them would get into another yelling match the next day.

But she didn’t come home that day either. But that wasn’t so unusual. After all, it was no secret that mother and daughter didn’t get along very well.

When reports of elevating crimes occurring around the city came in and none of her friend’s families had seen her daughter or theirs, then she truly began to worry. The police were too busy to provide a search for her missing daughter and her friends. The neighbors were too frightened to come out of their homes.

She didn’t sleep that night. She sat on her daughter’s bed just waiting for her to come sneaking through the window. She even left the window open, despite the cold winter air, just in case. Her daughter never showed up.

The police told her with the number of deaths in the city, her daughter was probably dead. That was all they said. Her baby girl was probably dead so they wouldn’t search for her. That was the third day that she had been missing.

The next day the monsters attacked; those vicious creatures that looked like they belonged in the deepest pits of hell. The ones that the Sailor Senshi fought. But the Sailor Senshi never showed up. Those evil creatures claimed they were dead, killed by their Queen Beryl.

That night she went through the box that her daughter had kept in her closet, full of handmade crafts when she was younger. She was looking for one item in particular; she knew it was in there. And when she found the faded red heart, filled with a child’s scribbles, she taped it to her door and cried.

That was the last thing her daughter had ever willingly made for her. She had been seven. After that their relationship went downhill; and now her daughter was ‘probably dead’ and she would never get the chance to hold her, to apologize to her, to let her know just how much she loved her.

The paper heart stayed on the door for exactly one week. It burned with the rest of the house and the corpses inside as the demons brought darkness and chaos to the world.

She had died clutching a picture of her daughter while crying under that red paper heart. She hadn’t put up a fight. In fact she smiled when the demon’s claws ripped through her body. Finally, she was going to find her daughter; even if it was in death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark. Seriously. This one is DARK.

Prompt: "There was a red construction paper heart taped to her door."

She never came home that night. That didn't bother her so much; her daughter often spent the night at a friend's house and simply forgot to call. All it meant was that the two of them would get into another yelling match the next day.

But she didn't come home that day either. But that wasn't so unusual. After all, it was no secret that mother and daughter didn't get along very well.

When reports of elevating crimes occurring around the city came in and none of her friend's families had seen her daughter or theirs, then she truly began to worry. The police were too busy to provide a search for her missing daughter and her friends. The neighbors were too frightened to come out of their homes.

She didn't sleep that night. She sat on her daughter's bed just waiting for her to come sneaking through the window. She even left the window open, despite the cold winter air, just in case. Her daughter never showed up.

The police told her with the number of deaths in the city, her daughter was probably dead. That was all they said. Her baby girl was probably dead so they wouldn't search for her. That was the third day that she had been missing.

The next day the monsters attacked; those vicious creatures that looked like they belonged in the deepest pits of hell. The ones that the Sailor Senshi fought. But the Sailor Senshi never showed up. Those evil creatures claimed they were dead, killed by their Queen Beryl.

That night she went through the box that her daughter had kept in her closet, full of handmade crafts when she was younger. She was looking for one item in particular; she knew it was in there. And when she found the faded red heart, filled with a child's scribbles, she taped it to her door and cried.

That was the last thing her daughter had ever willingly made for her. She had been seven. After that their relationship went downhill; and now her daughter was 'probably dead' and she would never get the chance to hold her, to apologize to her, to let her know just how much she loved her.

The paper heart stayed on the door for exactly one week. It burned with the rest of the house and the corpses inside as the demons brought darkness and chaos to the world.

She had died clutching a picture of her daughter while crying under that red paper heart. She hadn't put up a fight. In fact she smiled when the demon's claws ripped through her body. Finally, she was going to find her daughter; even if it was in death.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."

The Black Moon Crisis was finally over. That dreaded event that had loomed over their very existence for nearly one thousand years was finally gone. They were free to live their lives without the threat of destiny hanging over their heads. For once, Serenity was going to get a peaceful night's sleep.

So she had a huge dinner with all of her friends and family, tucked her daughter into bed and fell asleep in her husband's embrace. Everything was perfect.

Her dream started off perfect as well, but then there was a growing pain in her head. It became unbearable and with a gasp she woke up. Endymion was there, but no- he looked younger and had that cold look on his face like when they were teenagers.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" She reached for him but he pushed her arms back down to her lap.

"Please Ms. Tsukino, I've asked you not to call me that." She felt her heart falter at that statement. Mamoru never called her that. Ever. Period. Not even when he was mad at her.

She turned away from him when she felt the tears start to slip down her face; but what she saw then was even worse than Mamoru's cold disposition towards her. The walls in the room were completely white. There was one small dresser that had absolutely no pictures or personal items of any kind displayed on it. And the window, the window had bars across it. The air smelled sterile, like a hospital.

"Mamoru, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Ms. Tsukino." Serenity turned towards the new voice with a smile on her face.

"Ami! Oh thank goodness you're here. What's going on? Why am I here and what's wrong with Mamo-chan?" Ami turned an icy look on Mamoru and Serenity trailed off seeing it.

"Dr. Chiba, perhaps she would make progress with her treatments if you would stop encouraging her delusions."

"Delusions?" Any answer as to whether or not the two doctors had even heard her were cut off by a very familiar singing voice, that seemed to be coming out of Mamoru's pocket. Mamoru flipped open his cell phone while giving Ami an icy glare in return.

"Wait! Since when does Mamo-chan have Minako's song as his ringtone? I didn't even know she had a song. When did V-chan have time to record a song Ami?" Ami gave her a smile, but it was fake and cold and unlike the Ami Serenity had known.

"Ms. Tsukino, you know very well that Minako Aino is a very popular pop star. You even got to go to see her in concert remember? It was last fall."

"What? What are you talking about Ami? And where's Rei and Mako-chan? Something isn't right here. Where are they? And Chibi-Usa, is she ok, where is she?" Serenity was growing frantic now. She could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"I assume you mean the priestess Rei Hino, who was here last week? We tried playing by your delusions Ms. Tsukino, remember? We hired Rei Hino to perform an exorcism to rid yourself of the demons. But it didn't work. You are still having these delusions.

"As for 'Mako-chan' I'm afraid I have no idea who you are talking about. Most likely she is just another figment of your mind."

Mamoru finished with his phone call, snapped the device shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"I'll leave you with Dr. Mizuno now Ms. Tsukino."

"Running out of work so early Mamoru?" Ami's smile was all wrong. And as Mamoru opened the door, Serenity caught a glance of a familiar red head. A woman she never thought she would see again.

"My wife and I have plans."

He left the door open and Serenity watched as he reached the red headed witch and placed a kiss on her lips. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and the two began to leave.

Just before Ami closed the door, the red head looked over her shoulder and gave Serenity a smug smile.

"No. No, Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan! Mamoru! ENDYMION!"

Beryl watched as the former Queen of Crystal Tokyo struggled against her own mind. She smiled and tapped the glass case once.

"Sleep well Serenity. May you dream for the next thousand years."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've made up a new category: Crack!Angst. You'll see what I mean
> 
> Prompt: Inter-dimensional Phone Call

She had tried not to cry; really, she did. But the tears kept pushing their way and her throat kept tightening. Eventually the tears fell. She let them and tried to muffle any sobs; she didn't want to wake the others. Especially Usagi, she didn't want Usagi to know why she was crying. It would only hurt her.

Chibi-Usa gulped in air and made up her mind. She dried her tears with her hand and snuck out of bed. After digging through her dresser and pulling out a small device, she made her way to the kitchen.

She wasn't supposed to use this unless it was a dire emergency. Papa had been very clear about that when he told her how to use the device. So she debated for a moment whether or not she should do this. But the visions from her dreams would reappear and voices from memories of long ago disasters would echo in her mind and the tears would once more gather in her eyes.

Attaching the device to the phone she dialed a memorized number. A familiar voice answered the other line, one that used to sing her to sleep when her parents were away.

"Small Lady, what's wrong?"

"I-" The tears made her voice crack, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "I need to talk to Mama. Please."

"Why? What's happened? Do we need to intervene? Have you talked to Pluto about it?"

He was asking her lots of questions but Chibi-Usa could hear his quick footsteps. He wasn't going to deny her this.

"Please, I just need to talk to Mama."

"Ok, ok. Here." The next voice brought on a fresh set of tears, but this these were not driven by fear and terror from the night.

"Small Lady?"

"Mama."

The end of the month found the entire household –minus Chibi-Usa- staring in horror at their phone bill. The two adults looked at first their daughter and then their son.

"Don't look at me. I use my cell phone for all my calls."

"I haven't been allowed to use any phones at all this month."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "And the wanting comes in waves"
> 
> Jade's name isn't Izumi because this fic is old, like high school old. But I found it again and it is Angsty April so it's getting put up anyway.

Kyoshi gripped the picture frame as he listened to his daughter's laughter and his wife's light voice. They looked so happy in the picture, with Aiko sitting in her mother's lap on the swing and him standing behind them gently pushing. He didn't remember who took the photo…but that was what started this whole mess. Remembering. Why did this have to happen? Couldn't he have gone and lived his life without ever finding out about his other life- his other lover and soul mate?

"Daddy? Daddy!"

Kyoshi looked down at his daughter. She climbed onto the couch and he pulled her into his lap. She leaned forward to touch the picture with a child's innocence shining in her young face.

"Daddy! That's me! That's baby Aiko! And Mommy! And Daddy!"

Kyoshi tightened his hold on her and placed a kiss atop her head. What would this innocent child think if she knew the truth? What would his wife think of him? Would they think he was a liar? Or a cheater? His wife would be angry and probably cry. That much he was certain of.

But what would she do? She would become even angrier than his wife, but she would not cry. She would yell, threaten him, bring up all of his faults and past sins…but then what? What would she do after she threw any and all objects at him? Would she forgive him? Was she even alive at all?

And what would he do? Forsake his soul mate and stay with his wife and child? Or would he abandon them and take up his duty- His duty. Dear Lord, he had forgotten about that too. He had to find the others- fast. They would help him. Together they could get out of any mess.

"Say goodnight to Daddy, Aiko."

Kyoshi was pulled from his thoughts. His little girl wrapped her arms around his neck, called out her good nights then scampered back to her mother.

A part of him wished that the woman who joined him on the couch was not his wife, but his dark-haired angel. A part of him wished for the woman who he held to have a touch that sent a burning flame though him. A part of him that was not Kyoshi but Jadeite wished that Minako were Mars.


End file.
